The present invention relates to a presentation system, and a display device for use in the presentation system, and more particularly to a presentation system that improves display of icons and messages, and a display device for the presentation system.
In a presentation system used for demonstration in rollout, reduction in size and weight and reduction in projector distance has been advanced to improve the usability of a user. In particular, because a person (hereinafter referred to as “presenter”) who conducts presentation requires a system that facilitates description, a technique by which the position of an electrical pen (also called “pointer”) to be used is rapidly and precisely detected is important.
JP-A-2003-276399 discloses a technique in which there are provided a screen having a light permeability, an electrical pen that emits a light having a predetermined wavelength while traveling on the screen, and an infrared camera that receives the light that has been emitted from the electrical pen and transmitted to a back side of the screen to detect the position of the electrical pen to precisely detect the position of the electrical pen on an interactive white board.